Aster
= Aster = Known Information The original historian of the Returned, Aster -- as she was known to the humans of Solace -- was rescued from the Mists only a few months after Archmagus Gomadawn's original ritual that created the Returned. Though she herself was not Returned, she recognized the significance of the group and agreed to stay and document their stories. In recognition of her work, Sychariel -- the de facto leader of Solace -- named her Lorem of Solace. A member of House Radolond, Aster was well versed in many areas of esoteric knowledge, and her reputation for being able to investigate even the most occult information soon grew. A pupil of the Witch of the Witherwood, Aster claimed a magical lineage stretching back thousands of years, and she sought to pass that knowledge on to others, claiming that no one had the right to hide or hoard knowledge for themselves. Despite Aster's scholarly nature, she was known to engage in risky endeavors if they appealed to her particular code of ethics. She accompanied Cúron Arandir, Siili Sininen, and Sychariel Paloma to the assault on the Inquisition camps outside of Edge, and she was a vocal proponent of aiding -- or at least treating with -- Valdir. She was also the first in Solace to befriend Hope Lightbringer after Valdir was trapped in the Mists, despite having witnessed the battle between Hope and Aiden. During the battle to reclaim the occupied Celestine camp from the possessed Lady Orianna, Aster was a part of the Effendal group that saved LoreMaster Gabriel from torture and imprisonment. Shortly thereafter, planning to return home to House Radolond to face punishment, she bartered her true name to the Fae Briar in exchange for the materials necessary to destroy the Hourglass. That same evening, she -- along with the Returned -- were transported to the Pits in Eden's Realm. While others dealt with freeing the families of Corvus, Allerm, and Euridice, Aster found herself facing Chimerubim, her teacher's teacher. He had held closed the rift the Witch of the Witherwood had created between the realms of Life and Death, but it had torn his soul apart in the process. Recognizing her duty to her magical lineage, Aster took up the chains herself and freed Chimerubim from his bonds. Several years later, during attempts to locate the Celestial Star, Briar used Aster's True Name to break her hold on the rift. This act shredded Aster's soul, requiring a new volunteer to take up the chains of the rift. In honor of her memory and the sacrifices she made for Solace and the Returned, the Council of Solace had a larger-than-life statue of Aster made and placed in the harbor at Port Frey, holding the chains of the harbor much as she was last seen holding the chains of the rift. Status None Allies * Cúron Arandir * Siili Sininen * Corvus Voren * Loremaster Gabriel * Sychariel * Euridice * Aiden * Allerm * Griswold Enemies * Inquisitors * The Crimson Snake Obituaries Rumors * Quotes * "Why does no one check with me before they do the cursed ritual?!" * "Come on, gather 'round, it's time for Story Time with Aster." * "What did you do, Siili? Siili, what did you do??" Character Inspirations Soundtrack https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLSIcfP_ReyOpU2cygt3dTnuE9EZPAduirSoundtrack